


Of Rooftops and Bedrooms

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Phil Coulson, Feelings, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slash, Top Clint Barton, talking is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson doesn't make a habit of sleeping with his assets. Clint's the kind of agent who confounds all expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rooftops and Bedrooms

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place pre-Avengers. No spoilers for anything.

Clint stopped, panting hard, and then smiled as Coulson grabbed at his hips, trying to urge him on.

“ _Clint,_ please.”

“Please what?”

“Just...”

Clint raised an eyebrow and licked his lips. He'd never seen Coulson so flustered, and being the one that got him in that state was a heady experience.

“Don't stop, don't stop...”

Clint grinned and slammed back into Coulson, causing the other man to keen and buck up.

“Fuck, you're gorgeous,” Clint muttered, words escaping before he could register what he was saying. It didn't matter though, Coulson was on such a knife edge he probably hadn't even heard.

He moved forward and nipped at Coulson's neck, drowning in his scent. A quick fuck had been all he'd been expecting when he'd turned up at Coulson's apartment, but this, this was threatening to turn into something. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

He groaned as Coulson spread his legs even further and Clint sank deeper. Then Coulson was kissing him and Clint was coming so hard he'd swear he'd seen stars. Before he could gather himself together Coulson was gasping into his mouth, his own orgasm taking him over the edge.

They lay in a sweaty mess for what seemed like hours but could only have been a few minutes. Each of them was breathing hard and seemed reluctant to let the other go.

Finally Clint slipped to the side and then onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

“I don't normally do this,” Coulson said.

“Do what?”

“Sleep with the assets I've just recruited.”

“I bet you get plenty of offers though.”

Coulson shook his head, more bemused than anything. “I really don't.”

Clint shifted on to his side and gave in to the urge to press a kiss to Coulson's shoulder. “I find that hard to believe.”

Coulson shifted, clearly uncomfortable with Clint's sudden scrutiny. Clint felt a confusing wave of affection for him and put an arm around Coulson's waist.

“What were you celebrating?” Clint asked.

“Hmm?”

“I went to your office earlier, your admin said you'd be out celebrating but she wouldn't tell me why. She said it was classified.”

Coulson smiled. “It's not classified. Just not officially official until tomorrow.” He moved so he was facing Clint and Clint took the opportunity to pull him closer. A faint blush appeared on Coulson's cheeks but he didn't move away. “I got promoted this afternoon.”

Clint grinned. “Because of me?”

“Not _only_ you,” Coulson said, but he didn't seem annoyed by the assessment, which made Clint grin even more.

“So, Level 6, huh?”

“Level 7,” Coulson corrected.

Clint's smile was almost blinding. “You skipped a whole level because you brought me in?”

“I have more going on than just you,” Coulson said, though his eyes were crinkling in that soft, pleased way Clint had first decided meant he was in a lot of trouble.

“I don't doubt it.” Clint decided that giving in to his instincts had worked out pretty well for him so far so he leaned forward and kissed Coulson, putting everything he was feeling into it. His toes curled as Coulson kissed him back just as fiercely.

When they pulled apart Coulson looked like he couldn't quite believe what was happening to him.

“I meant to check SHIELD's fraternisation rules but, reading, so what's the deal?” Clint asked in a breathless rush.

“There's no policy as such, as long as everything is transparent. And the senior agent will face an extra layer of scrutiny in their assignment decisions.”

“Is that something you've been through before?” Clint asked.

“No. I did help write the policy though.”

“Huh. So you've never been interested in anyone at SHIELD?”

For the first time Coulson looked a little tense, and a lot like he was planning an exit strategy. Clint didn’t like it.

“I've seen some pretty spectacular break-ups between agents. I've never felt the risk of fall out was worth it.”

Clint felt his expression hardening. “Okay.”

He started to move away from Coulson, trying to remember where he'd tossed his jeans and how quickly he could make it home. Coulson moved quickly to put his hand on Clint's thigh.

“Maybe I just needed convincing it can be worth it,” he said quickly, his words almost too jumbled together for Clint to make them out.

Clint hesitated a bit too long and Coulson removed his hand.

“I need some fresh air,” Clint said. Coulson didn't try to stop him as he got dressed and left the apartment.

Instead of leaving the building he headed up to the roof. He always felt better when he could see the world spread out before him. It's one reason he'd been so keen on learning to fly the Quinjets.

And he needed a little perspective. The night had definitely not gone as expected. He'd only meant to flirt with Coulson a little, thank him for giving him a chance, maybe share a meal and see how quickly things went from there to the bedroom. But when Coulson opened his door, the top three buttons of his shirt undone, shoulders relaxed, smiling like Clint was the one person he most wanted to see, Clint had moved on impulse, kissing Coulson and pushing him inside, delighting in the way Coulson immediately began stripping him and manoeuvring him into the bedroom.

He hadn't given much thought to what that might mean, and where they might go next. It wasn't supposed to be anything more than an itch being scratched. But he couldn't deny that wanting there to be a next time was freaking him out as much as Coulson apparently wanting that too.

“Are we destined to keep meeting on rooftops?” Coulson asked.

Clint turned towards him and then turned away again.

“I just – I just came up to let you know Fury's called me in. There's some, Initiative, he wants my input on. I thought – in case you went back to my apartment and the door didn't open, it wouldn’t be because I didn't want to open it.”

Coulson waited but Clint made no reply. He started to walk back to the door downstairs, but then halted before he stepped through.

“Before you showed up tonight I thought we were becoming friends. I thought you trusted me.”

“Of course I trust you,” Clint said, immediate and sure. “It's me I don't trust.”

“Clint?”

“I lied. I did read SHIELD's fraternisation policy. I read the whole damn handbook cover to cover. I was planning a slow build-up but you looked so, god you looked good. I just couldn’t help myself.”

“That is _definitely_ not the usual effect I have on assets,” Coulson said with a small smile. “But I'll take it.”

Clint had moved away from the roof's edge until he was standing in front of Coulson.

“Level 7 comes with a lot of responsibility. Getting involved with an ex-carney isn't going to do much for your reputation.”

Coulson laughed. “First off, have you seen yourself? And secondly, if I was the kind of agent that cared about brown-nosing, Fury would never have recruited me in the first place.”

Clint put his arm around Coulson's neck and moved in for a kiss. Coulson's hands moved to Clint's hips to pull him in close.

“I do have to go,” Coulson said. “I can give you a spare key, if you want to stay here?”

“You'd trust me with a key?”

“Of course.” Just like that, as if were that simple. Clint had to admit he was rather pleased it was for Coulson.

“Okay,” Clint said. “If you're sure.”

Coulson's phone beeped with an incoming message before he could answer. “I _really_ do need to get to the office. We can talk more later?”

Clint's phone rang then and they both rolled their eyes as Clint answered. “Agent Hill, how can I help?”

“See you later,” Coulson whispered, as Clint smiled and nodded, and then went back to listening to the mission parameters Hill was outlining.

If nothing else, his new life was definitely not going to be boring. And maybe it held just the sort of stability he craved too. Not a bad way to earn a living, all things considered, and definitely a brighter future than the circus could ever have offered.

Now all he had to do was see how Coulson felt about sex in his office, and he'd be all set.


End file.
